Energy Layer - Spryzen Requiem S3
Spryzen Requiem S3, known in Japan as is a God Energy Layer released as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted with the release of the B-100 Starter Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta on December 28th, 2017. Description Spryzen Requiem S3 is a Balance Type Energy Layer that features an overall circular perimeter with small indents, creating a shape akin to Jail Jormungand, two heads, meant to represent the Layer's Japanese namesake; a spriggan, a legendary beast of Cornish Faery Lore, and a large double bladed axe that goes from the center to the perimeter. As part of the Switch-Strike/God Layer System, Spryzen Requiem S3 features gimmicks; Like its predecessor Legend Spriggan, Spryzen Requiem S3 is a Dual Spin Layer with two sets of teeth on the Japanese release for Right Spin Mode and Left Spin Mode. Like Drain Fafnir, Spryzen Requiem S3 features rubber parts to allow for Spin Equalization. Like its predecessor Legend Spriggan, as well as Sieg Xcalibur, Lost Longinus and Nightmare Longinus, Spryzen Requiem S3 features metal in the Layer to increase its weight, in this case in the form of a non-removable Metal God Chip. Due to the Dual Spin Gimmick, recoil between the opponent and Spryzen Requiem S3 can be increased or reduced depending on the Layer's setting and the opponent's spin direction. While the asymmetrical design may imply different performance depending on spin direction, Spryzen Requiem S3's round design makes little to no discernible difference between Right Spin Mode and Left Spin Mode. Because of this, it is recommended to set the Layer to spin opposite to the opponent to maximize Defense and Stamina potential as there is too little recoil for Attack potential. Due to the high friction rubber parts, Spryzen Requiem S3 is capable of Spin Equalization with an opposite spin opponent, allowing a Spryzen Requiem S3 combination to out spin its opponent depending on the Performance Tip, Disc and/or Frame used. While the effect is noticeably less than that of Drain Fafnir due to there being only two points of rubber contact, it is still comparable. The thickness and thus weight of the Layer creates high inertia and Outward-Weight-Distribution which increases the Stamina, Knock-Out resistance and Burst resistance of the Layer, making Spryzen Requiem S3 a top-tier choice for Defense and Stamina combinations. However, like Legend Spriggan, in order to facilitate the Dual Spin gimmick, two of the teeth on each set are made to the thickness of those found on Basic Layers, meaning that the first two teeth on each set will wear down fairly quickly. Due to this, it is recommended to have multiple copies of this Layer and to be prepared to replace it. Use in Defense/Stamina Spin-Equalization Combinations (Takara Tomy) Spriggan Requiem can be put to use in the Defense/Stamina Spin-Equalization combination Spriggan Requiem 0/2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive Atomic/Orbit/Destroy. Spriggan Requiem's Stamina and Knock-Out resistance is bolstered by the Stamina and weight of the 0/2/4/5/7 Disc and the Stamina of the Atomic/Orbit/Destroy Tip while the heavy weight and teeth of the Layer and the free-spinning and plastic nature of the Tip compensates for the increased Burst risk of using heavy Discs. When spinning opposite to the opponent, the rubber of Spriggan Requiem and the low friction of the Atomic/Orbit/Destroy Tip allows for high amounts of Spin-Equalization while the Life-After-Death of Cross/Glaive and Atomic/Destroy allows the combination to out spin its opponent. Overall Due to Spriggan Requiem's round shape, heavy weight, spin equalization potential, strong teeth and Dual Spin nature, this Layer has become a top-tier choice for Defense and Stamina combinations, outclassing Alter Chronos and Drain Fafnir. As such, Spriggan Requiem is a must have for competitive bladers. However, due to the teeth wear, it is recommended to have multiple copies of this Layer to replace ones that have worn down. Products Takara Tomy * B-100 Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta (red and gold, white rubber, blue god chip) * B-100 Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta - Rare Random Black Version (black and gold, white rubber, red god chip) * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk .11R.Wd - 06: Spriggan Requiem 6Meteor Iron Hasbro Gallery Takara Tomy LayerSprigganRequiem.png|Spriggan Requiem (Official Image) Spriggan Requiem (Flame Axe Ver).png|Spriggan Requiem (Flame Axe Ver) Spriggan Requiem (Golden Axe Ver).png|Spriggan Requiem (Golden Axe Ver) Spriggan Requiem (Silver Axe Ver).png|Spriggan Requiem (Silver Axe Ver) Spriggan Requiem (B-111 06 Ver).png|Spriggan Requiem 6Meteor Iron (B-111 06) Hasbro Trivia * The chances of pulling the Black recolor of Spriggan Requiem is 1 out of 72. References